Secret of Love
by Mey Hanazaki
Summary: gak bisa bikin sumarry: Hubungan yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke di hadapan semua teman-teman di sekolahnya, karena mereka menjalin hubungan terlarang yaitu percintaan guru dan murid. warning: lime in this chap.


Secret Of Love

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto

Mey Hanazaki © Secret Of Love

Genre: Romance.  
>Rate: M-17+<br>Pair: SasuSaku slight SakuGaa, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema and other pair.

Warning: AU, Typo(s) pasti, OOC, alur mudah ditebak, ide pasaran, lime or lemon. Tidak untuk pembaca di bawah 17th, kalau masih ada yang melanggarnya dosa di tanggung sendiri.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**Chapter 1**

**At Konoha High School 09.15.a.m**

Hening menyelimuti kelas 2-1, semua siswa fokus mencatat apa yang ditulis di papaan oleh guru mereka. Selain mencatat ada juga siswi yang memperhatikan pemuda raven bermata onyx yang sedang menulis di papan, matanya tak henti-hentinya memandang kagum ke pemuda itu. Pemuda _raven_ itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas meneliti wajah-wajah siswanya, dan pandangan mata pemuda raven itu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _emerald_ cerah yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja. Pemuda _raven_ itu menyeringai yang sukses membuat wajah perempuan _emerald_ itu merona merah karena seringai yang diberikan oleh pemuda _onyx _itu.

"Sampai di sini adakah yang mau bertanya?" Tanya pemuda raven kepada seluruh siswa/I di kelas 2-1. Salah satu siswi berambut merah mengacung tangannya dengan senyum genitnya.

"Yang mana yang belum kau mengerti Mizukawa—Karin Mizukawa—?" Tanya pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu pada Karin.

"Semuanya Uchiha-_Sensei_." Jawab Karin dengan polosnya. Perempuan berambut _buble gum_ memandang Karin sebal.

"Hah, baiklah akan aku jelaskan." Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Karin dan berdiri di samping bangku Karin.

Sasuke—pemuda raven bermata _onyx_— menjelaskan semua yang tadi di jelaskannya di papan kepada Karin, bukannya mendengar dan memahami apa yang diucapkan Sasuke Karin malah sibuk meneliti wajah sempurna Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau memperhatikan apa yang kujelaskan?" Sasuke mamandang Karin tak suka. Yang dipandang malah mengeluarkan senuym genit yang membuat Sasuke ingin muntah.

"Sudah aku perhatikan kok, Uchiha-_Sensei_." Ucap Karin masih dengan nada genit.

"Hn, kalau begitu kuanggap kau sudah mengerti karena **katamu** sedari tadi kau memperhatikan apa yang saya jelaskan." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Karin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kriiiiing….Kriiing… bel istirah berbunyi, itu tandanya pelajaran metematika di kelas 2-1 berakhir, begitu juga pelajaran di kelas lain.

"Sampai di sini dulu materinya." Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas 2-1, tapi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan, Sasuke menoleh ke arah perempuan _buble gum_ dan memberikan isyarat melalui mata _onyx_nya, Sakura —perempuan _buble gum_— mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Sasuke keluar dari kelas 2-1, Ia berjalan menuju UKS karena di situlah ruangannya. Selain sebagai guru Sasuke, lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke juga merangkap menjadi dokter ke sehatan KHS. Sebenarnya Sasuke merupakan orang kaya, dia bisa saja bekerja di perusahan — Uchiha Corporation — yang dimiliki ayahnya, tapi kerena suatu alasan yang menurutnya sangat penting*tidak bagi author#dichidori*, jadinya Ia menjadi guru di KHS tetapi kadang-kadang Ia juga membantu perusahaan ayahnya. Sasuke memasuki UKS dan langsung menuju mejanya, dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Hah, repot juga jadi guru, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini demi **Dia**" keluh Sasuke entah pada siapa. Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

_Krieet,_ pintu UKS dibuka oleh perempuan berambut gulali, Ia masuk ke dalam UKS. Ia mencari seseorang, begitu dilihatnya orang yang sedang dicarinya duduk sambil memejamkan matanya Ia tersenyum tipis. Kemudian Ia mendekatinya, Ia menyentuh wajah pemuda _onyx_ itu dengan lembut, Ia mengelap keringat yang ada di dahi pemuda itu dengan hati-hati berharap pemuda itu tidak bangun.

"Wajahmu lucu saat kau tidur." Ucap Sakura kepada pemuda _raven_ di depannya lagi-lagi senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura memjamkan matanya, Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda _raven_ itu, tinggal 3cm bibir mereka bertemu tetapi mata pemuda _raven_ itu terbuka, Ia menyeringai.

"Lambat." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat mata Sakura yang tadi terpejam membuka matanya seketika. Sasuke menyeringai, tangannnya menyentuh tengkuk Sakura dan mendorongnya hingga bibir keduanya bertemu, mata Sakura membulat. Sasuke melumat bibir ranum Sakura, menjilat-jilat permukaanya. Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya, Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di pangkuannya, Sakura mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke. Mereka memiringkan kepala mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memperdalam ciuman. Sasuke menjilat bibir atas Sakura meminta izin masuk, Sakura yang mengerti membuka bibirnya memberikan akses lidah Sasuke untuk masuk. Lidah Sasuke mengobrak-abrik isi di dalam mulut Sakura, mengabsen gigi Sakura satu persatu. Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain, saliva menetes lewat sudut bibir keduanya yang terbuka sedikit sampai ke dagu.

"Emmppp…emmppp…" erang keduanya tertahan. Lidah mereka masih saling membelit, melakukan pertarungan di dalam sana yang tentu saja Sasukelah yang mendominasi. Lama mereka berciuman, karena pemasok oksigen ke duanya menipis dengan barat hati bibir yang sedari tadi bertautan terlepas.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…" nafas keduanya menderu. Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Sakura, Ia menjilat-jilat leher putih Sakura dengan buru-buru.

"Ahh… ahhh… Sasu… pe-pelan-pelan." Ucap Sakura diselingi desahan seksi yang membuat Sasuke semakin bernafsu.

"Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh." Sakura tidak henti-hentinya berhenti mendesah akibat perlakuan Sasuke. Sasuke masih sibuk membuat kissmark di leher Sakura. Mata Sakura membulat, Ia menjauhkan lehernya dari mulut Sasuke, Sasuke memandang Sakura tajam.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menandai leherku." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang memandangnya kesal.

"Hn, aku lupa." Sasuke membuka kancing seragam Sakura, setelah terlepas semua Ia mencium bagian atas payudara Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura mendesah, tangan Sasuke tidak mau menganggur Ia meremas payudara Sakura yang masih terbalut oleh bra berwarna hitam.

"Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh." Untung saja ruangan Sasuke yang berada di dalam UKS kedap suara, jadinya tidak akan ada yang mendengar desahan Sakura. Sesekali Sasuke menggigit leher Sakura sehingga membuat si empunya berteriak kecil. Sakura meremas-remas rambut raven Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke beralih dari panyudara Sakura turun ke paha Sakura, Ia mengelus-elus paha Sakura. Sasuke menghentikan akisinya membuat tanda di payudara atas Sakura, Ia memandang Sakura tangannya membelai lembut mahkota pink Sakura.

"Kenapa tadi kau datang ke sini lama?" Tanya Sasuke memandang Sakura lekat.

"Susah kabur dari sahabat-sahabatku." Jawab Sakura sambil mengelus wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Ck, alasan." Cibir Sasuke.

"Hahaha… kau lucu dan manis kalau lagi ngambek Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Kau cari mati Saku? Jangan pernah menyebutku lucu atau manis. Aku tidak suka."

"Tapi kau benar-bemmmppp" Sasuke langsung membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Ciuman panas, lidah saling bergelung terjadi lagi di antara keduanya.

**Skip time**

"Sakura kau ke mana saja dari tadi? Setiap istirahat menghilang. Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan kau?" Ino menggantung perkataanya yang membuat para sahabatnya penasaran akan ucapan Ino. Sekarang Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hinata dan juga Tenten sedang mengobrol di kamar Sakura, mereka sepulang sekolah langsung ke rumah Sakura.

"Eto… emm ah aku ke perpus setiap istirahat." Sakura tersenyum kecut memandang Ino yang menatapnya curiga.

"Jangan bohong Saku, tadi aku tidak melihatmu di perpus." Timbrug Temari. Sakak matt, Sakura diam mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kepada sahabatnya.

"Emm, mungkin kamu tidak melihatku karena keasyikan baca novel." Ujar sakura dengan tampang sok polos.

"Kau kira aku bodoh, sampai tidak menyadari adanya sahabatku di perpus? Aku tadi sempat melihatmu keluar dari UKS." Ucap Temari yang lagi-lagi membuat mata Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"I-itu, emm—"

"Su-sudah jangan ganggu Sakura-chan lagi. Ka-kasian Sakura-chan di-pojokin te-terus." Ucap perempuat berambut indigo dengan perkataan yang terbata-bata. Sakura melirik Hinata dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hinata karena sudah menolongnya dari interogasi mematikan dari Ino, Temari dan Tenten.

"Hah, kali ini kau selamat Sakura." Ino menghela nafas, sedangkan Sakura hanya nyengir kuda ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Apa kalian lapar?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan perhatian Ino.

"Umm, aku lapar. Aku mau chiken teriyaki." Ucap Tenten Ia mengelus-elus perut datarnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan di _Caffe Ciel_?" ajak Sakura yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari semua sahabatnya. Mereka bergegas turun menuju garasi mobil.

Drrrt… drrrt… phonsel Sakura bergetar, menandakan ada _e-mail_ masuk.

_To: My forehead girl_

_From : My Chiken Butt_

Apa kau ada acara sekarang?

Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri membaca _e-mail_ dari kekasihnya, dengan lincah Sakura mengetik balasan untuk Sasuke.

_To : My Chiken Butt_

_From : My forehead girl_

_Aku lagi mau ke Caffe Ciel. Kenapa?_

Sakura menunggu balasan dari Sasuke, Ia mengobrol dengan Hinata dan Tenten yang duduk bersamanya di kuri penumpang belakang, sedangkan Temari yang mengemudikan mobilnya dan Ino di samping Temari.

Drrt…drrt…drrta… phonsel Sakura kembali bergetar

_To: My forehead girl_

_From : My Chiken butt_

_Hn. Mau mengajakmua makan malam. Kau keluar dengan siapa jidat? _

Perempatan singgah di pelip[is kanan Sakura begitu membaca e-mail dari Sasuke. Sekali lagi jemari lentik Sakura dengan cekatan mengetik e-mail balasan

_To : My Chiken butt_

_From : My forehead girl_

_Dengan Gaara-kun, Pantat ayam_.

Setelah memastikan e-mail itu terkirim Sakura, sakura memasukkan phonselnya ke dalam Saku rok yang dikenakannya. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya, Ia membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang di bakar api cemburu. Tenten yang tadi ngobrol dengan Hinata, langsung menoleh kea rah Sakura.

"Hei Saku, kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Tenten dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Eh, gak apa-apa kok. Hehehe" jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hah, dasar aneh." Ejek Tenten, sakura tidak menanggapi ejekan Tenten. Sakura kembali senyum-senyum sendiri.

Di tempat lain

Sasuke terus memandang phonselnya, manantikan e-mail salasan dari Sakura.

_To : My Chiken butt_

_From : My forehead girl_

_Dengan Gaara-kun, Pantat ayam_.

Alis Sasuke berkedut, rahangnya mengeras. Wajahnya berubah dingin.

"Beraninya kau pergi dengan panda merah itu." Geram Sasuke, Ia menggenggam phonselnya erat giginya bergemelutuk kesal. Sasuke memencet tombol no 1 di phonselnya yang sudah dia setting dengan speed dial yang akan langsung menghubungkan ke nomer phonsel Sakura. Ia menempelkan phonselnya di telinga kanannya.

"Ya, moshi-moshi." Sapa Sakura.

"Di mana kau sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, aku sedang makan malam."

"Yaa, siapa yang memberimu izin keluar dengan panda merah itu." Bentak sasuke kesal, di sebrang sana Sakura menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak keluar.

"Tentu saja diriku sendiri Sasu-kun." Ucap Sakura, teman-temannya sudah pada masuk duluan ke dalam caffe, sedangkan Sakura masih di luar karena harus menerima telepon dari Sasuke.

"**Kau belum dapat izin dariku, Jidat**." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"**Aku tidak butuh izinmu, Pantat ayam.**" Sakura tidak mau kalah Ia juga menekankan kata-katanya disertai ejekan.

"Kau tunanganku, jadi kau harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu padaku."

"Tapi aku hanya keluar makan."

"Terserah." Tut… tut… Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Ia melepar phonselnya ke tembok dan jadilah tu phonsel tidak berbentuk lagi alias hancur berkeping-keping. Ckckck dasar orang kaya.

**Di tempat Sakura**

Sakura mencoba menghubungi Sasuke tapi selalu operator yang menjawabnya.

"Hah, kenapa jadi gini sih." Sakura menghela nafas, Ia menyesal telah mengerjai Sasuke dan kini Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Dengan langkah gontai Sakura memasuki Caffe Ciel, di meja dekat jendela sahabatnya sudah menantinya dan sudah ada berbagai makanan yang tersaji di atas mejanya. Sakura kemudian Ia duduk di samping Ino.

"Kanapa kau jidat?" Tanya Ino yang melihat perubahan wajah Sakura.

"Tidak ada kenapa kok. Hehehe" Sakura tersenyum terpaksa. Ino hanya menghendikkan bahunya. Mereka semua makan di selingi ngobrol dan bercanda, dan yang palimg erring jadi bahan olokan adalah Tenten dan Hinata. Kenapa? Karena Tenten gampang marah sedangkan Hinata wajahnya selalu memerah apabila disangkutpautkan dengan lelaki yang disukainya dan itu membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi sahabatnya yang menggoda mereka berdua. Setelah dua jam berada di Caffe Ciel akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, yang pertama di antar oleh Temari adalah Sakura, lalu Hinata kemudian Tenten dan yang terakhir Ino.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki rumahnya, palayan menyambut kepulangan Sakura dengan memberi salam.

"Sakura-sama Sa—" belum Ayame selesai berbicara Sakura sudah menyelanya duluan.

"Aku lelah Ayame, mau mandi dulu. Entar aja ngomongnya." Sela Sakura yang melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ayame.

"Tapi, hah ya sudahlah." Ayame kemudian pergi ke dapur.

Sakura memasuki kamarnya, Ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Sakura masuk ke dalam bath tub, Ia berendam air panas. Karena terlalu ayik berendam sambil bernyanyi Sakura tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya. 30 menit Sakura berendam, karena sudah merasakan badannya enakan, Ia berdiri kemudian memakai kimono handuknya. _Ceklek_, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, dan betapa kagetnya dia begitu melihat pemuda raven duduk di ranjangnya yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang Sakura, pandangan pemuda itu menatap Sakura tajam.

"A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan di sini Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura terbata-bata karena terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Hn." Hanya kata ambigu yang memilki sejuta arti keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Apa arti 'Hn' mu itu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ia berdiri tepat di depan sasuke.

"Sudah puas makan malam dengan panda merah itu?" ucap Sasuke sinis. Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ia paling senang kalau membuat Sasuke cemburu.

"Hahahaha, Sasuke-kun kau bena-benar percaya kalau aku makan malam dengan Gaara-_kun_?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar makan malam dengan Gaara-_kun_."

"Bohong." Sasuke merenggut seperti anak kecil, Sakura kemudian duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya.

"Sejak kapan aku berani berbohong denganmu Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sasuke, Ia memandang Sasuke lembut yang dibalas tatapan lembut juga oleh Sasuke.

"Aku percaya padamu." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke.

"Tapi, karena kau tadi membohongiku, kau harus menerima hukuman dariku." Lanjut Sasuke, seringai mesum terpatri di bibir Sasuke.

"Eh maksud Sa- kyaaaaaa" Sakura menjerit.

Apa yang di lakukan Sasuke hingga membuat Sakura menjerit? Dan hukuman apa yang akan menanti Sakura? Tunggu di chapie slanjutnya ya!

TBC

Author Zone

Hai minna, saya kembali lagi dengan fic terbaru*plak #padahal fic yang lama aja blom kelar*, mencoba peruntungan di Rate M. maaf kalo tlisannya kurang rapid an bnyak menemukan typo di sana sini. okey saya butuh review dari kalian semua untuk melanjutkan fic ini atau tidak. Jadi—

Keep or delete?

RnR please.


End file.
